1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bobbin conveying apparatus, and more particularly, a bobbin conveying apparatus including a bobbin take-up device for facilitating the operation taking place in the subsequent line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the yarn spinning factories it is essential to convey intermediate products, such as bobbin-wound or cheese-wound yarn, from one line to another. In a most primitive form the bobbins are conveyed on carts. This is time- and labor-consuming, and additionally the yarn is in danger of stain and tangle. To improve such labor-consuming methods an automatic conveyor has been devised, and is widely used. On the known conveyors the bobbins are placed directly on the conveyor belt, which is driven by an electric motor. The disadvantage of this method is that the bobbins tend to slip off the belt because of vibration. This necessitates the provision of a device for preventing the bobbins from falling off the belt. For example, preventive edges are provided at both sides of the belt, or bobbin insertion pins are erected on the belt.
When the bobbin insertion pins are used, a difficulty is involved in taking up the bobbins from them. In addition, the conveyor is generally made of a flat belt, which makes it difficult to form a bent or curved bobbin feeding path. As a result, the conveyor is horizontal and straight. When a bent bobbin feeding path is to be built, several units of straight conveyors are jointed to one another so as to provide a single bent feeding path. Another disadvantage of the known pinned conveyor belt is that the bobbins are always taken up at the constant intervals at which the pins are planted on the conveyor belt. However, it sometime happens that they must be taken up at desired intervals so as to meet the operational speed of the subsequent line. Under the known conveyor system it is impossible to stop a selected bobbin from conveyor or adjust the conveying speed.